bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
T-850
The Cyber Research Systems Series 850 Terminator1, or'T-850 Terminator', is a variant of the Series 800 Terminatormass-produced by Skynet. The T-850 unit is an upgrade to the T-800 and Skynet's main battle force since 2030.2 Overview As the future war progressed, Resistance fighters acquired more and more plasma weapons from destroyed battle units, captured factories, and uncovered warehouses. As a result, Skynet decided to harden the Series 800 Terminator against plasma attacks and add new features to aid in the destruction of mankind. Thus, the Series 850 Terminator is created in 2027.2 With its upgraded files, toughened endoskeleton, stronger joints and hydraulics, improved power cells, electronic adrenaline system, limited skin regeneration, reboot ability, data evaluation and predictive forecasts, the Series 850 Terminator is a far more dangerous threat than its predecessor, the Series 800 Terminator. It has enough strength to go up against a T-X and even managed to crush her/its wrist with one hand.With its upgraded files, toughened endoskeleton, stronger joints and hydraulics, improved power cells, electronic adrenaline system, limited skin regeneration, reboot ability, data evaluation and predictive forecasts, the Series 850 Terminator is a far more dangerous threat than its predecessor, the Series 800 Terminator. It has enough strength to go up against a T-X and even managed to crush her/its wrist with one hand. Differences from the Series 800 The T-850 is very similar to the T-800 in many ways, as it is basically the same style hyperalloy combat chassiswith a few modifications.3 As well as the endoskeleton looking very much like that of a T-800, the T-850's is also capable of utilizing the same models of living tissue sheath for the T-800, such as Model 101.4 The skin peels away more easily and is more regenerative. It has a more durable endoskeleton, more resistant to plasma weaponry. It also possesses subroutines on basic human psychology and behavior in its programming. In addition, a T-850 is capable of lying. The T-850 is slightly stronger and faster than its predecessor. Specification Skin The T-850's flesh covering is more easily removed than the T-800's, making internal repairs easier. Whereas the skin of a T-800 must be sliced open to access the cranial CPU port, the T-850 possesses an easy access system for maintenance. A release point is located underneath the skin on the right side of its neck which, when pressed, causes the unit's head to roll slackly onto its right cheek. From here, seams that follow the unit's hairline from the base of its neck behind its ears to its temples can be accessed and the skin parted easily and peeled back to reveal the metal skull with its tiny access port.The damaged skin and flesh of a T-850 are also able to partially reform over its endoskeleton, aiding in future infiltration.5 Resilience Equipped to take on any Resistance defenses or reprogrammed Resistance-controlled battle units, the T-850 has been built to withstand heavy punishment. As well as its increased armor and strength, the T-850 is outfitted with a series of action network circuits, fired by its CPU when in a combat situation. These act like the electronic equivalent of adrenaline, supercharging systems, getting it "pumped" for a fight. This is fundamental in the T-850's ability to take on later Terminators series.2 Endoskeleton The 200-kilogram T-850 endoskeleton has been upgraded from the T-800, though these are not necessarily visible from the outside. The main modification to the T-850 is its increased titanium alloy armor, hardening it to plasma weapons. Tougher and more resilient, the T-850 has also been equipped with more powerful servo motors and hydraulic systems, making it far faster and stronger than the T-800. It can therefore sustain far greater damage and continue to function, and is more deadly in hand to hand combat, even being able to hold its own for a time against the Series XTerminator in pure physical combat (though it has only a projected 4.331% chance of actually beating a T-X in hand-to-hand combat — within a 4% margin of error).The T-850 is capable of ripping the head off of a human body in 1.8 seconds. Power source Another modification is the use of two hydrogen fuel cells in the Series 850 Terminator. This replaces the compact nuclear-energy Iridium cell used by the T-800, and provides greater power and longer life. Though partially impaired having lost one cell, a T-850 can still operate at nearly fully capacity on its remaining fuel cell, though it will not be quite as powerful or as fast as before.[citation needed] The T-850 can operate for a short period on stored charge, enabling the removal of both fuel cells. Rated capacity and length of time before shutdown has yet to be determined since operational continuance would depend on functions required following the removal of the second fuel cell. Shut-down capabilities The Series 850 Terminator, though not able to self-terminate as an act in and of itself unrelated to the achievement of mission objectives, is able to completely shut itself down, and reboot from scratch, overriding any temporary modifications that may have been made to its systems.7 Added to this are other features to increase reliability and longevity. The T-850 possess built-in safety and redundancy engineering, as well as the ability to shunt delicate control circuits to protected areas in the event of massive electric shock. Other traits and subroutines Basic psychology and knowledge of human emotions and socio-ecological interactions are among the subroutines of the T-850, yet another of its advancements over the T-800 Series. This allows it to better understand humans, making it a better Infiltrator and a more efficient killer. The Series 850 Terminator, like the Series 800 Terminator before it, possesses detailed files. Known to be amongst these are a list of more than 1000 different emotional elements that modify human behavior; zoological information on all recorded species of animal;8 popular music and artists of the 20th and early 21st Century;9 make, model, muzzle velocity, weight, length, cartridge size and use of all military and civilian weaponry; and schematic layouts and instructions on use of all recorded modes of transportation. The T-850 constantly evaluates data: old data from its memory banks and new data that its sensors continuously gather. From such evaluations it can make predictive forecasts to which it can assign probability values, out-thinking its enemies, always one or two steps ahead. Equipped with a battery of sensor arrays, the Series 850 Terminator is able to detect its environment and hunt humans with great efficiency. It possesses the ability to detect infrared, radar, optical and electromagnetic emissions, heat signatures, electronic noise, high-frequency cell phone broadcasts, and directed sound.